Loonatics Beyond Titans
by Sora Pendragon
Summary: It's the 28th Century Terry McGinnis has inherited the Mantel of Batman from Bruce Wayne, the Justice League has expanded sense his induction, Titans Tower is now a school for new sidekicks and junior heroes who need training. The Loonatics have kids now and are ready.


**Okay, so I'm writing a new DC story, which combines, Teen Titans ****with Loonatics Unleashed. Now at this point Titans Tower has been converted into a School So Ace,and Lexi have gotten together, and had twins, Duck has a daughter and son, Slam a ****daughter, Tech a son, Rev a son and Rip a daughter. So Other then the OC's I don't own DCAU, Teen Titans, or Loonatics Unleashed.**

**Chapter 1: Schools**

Rayner's POV

It was the end of the summer, and I was in my room going through Brochures for high schools, which were everywhere. " Let' see..!" I said, adjusting my glasses. I was the only one considering what High School I wanted to attend. Ace, and Lexi's daughter Alix Duck and Aquawoman's daughter Mallory, and Slam and Mrs. Martian's daughter Gale were out, shopping, Ace, and Lexi' son Jax, Duck and Serenity' son Dodgers, and Rev and Jesse Quick's son Barty were out at the local pool swimming. While Rip and Huntress' Daughter/Rev and Jesse Quick's niece Aruanna and I were High School hunting.

" Need some help Rayner?" Dad asked as he stopped by on his way to his lab. Mom had some intergalactic Green Lantern stuff to do. Like Dad, I'm a Coyote too, I look like a fourteen year old version of him, but my ears, aren't as tall, they still stand up like a traditional coyote, my outfit, is a black tank with a green downward turn triangle, and a pair of olive cargo shorts. Before I came into his life, his work, was all that mattered. But then he met Mom, a human, and they started dating, after Dad, proposed, they got married, and mom gave birth to me. I even inherited most of his Powers.

At age five, I could do algebra 1 on my own, read a collage level, learned about Einstein's theory of relativity, could understand Quantum Physics, and built my own remote control airplane, that can revert into a car, bullet trian, sub, speed boat, and The Legends Waverider, which could teleport, thanks to Zeta Technology. Age Nine I discovered I could create, shape and manipulate electromagnetism when I was in Computer Class and I accidentally blew out the school's power supply by overloading my computer.

" Yeah, I can't seem to decide what school I want to go to." I said, sifting through them. " I did consider ATU like you did, but sense I have Powers..." I trailed off.

" You think it'll be boring, right?" He said. I just nodded I knew that's where Dad went to school but I just didn't want to hurt him, I love my Dad. " Rayner You don't have to feel ashamed of telling me or your Mother and we understand." He said. " I'm your father, and I need to be supportive." He stopped when The Alarm went off.

" I'll talk to you later kiddo." He said missing up my head fur, and kissed my forehead as he went to get the Debrief from Zadavia.

Tech's POV

As I left for the briefing room. I thought about what Rayner said, until. " Hey Honey." I looked up to see Jennifer, Rayner's mother and my wife. Her outfit looked exactly like mine only with the Green Lantern insignia on the chest within the downward turned green triangle.

" Hey Babe." I said as we kissed. " How was the meeting?" I asked as we headed to the Briefing room holding hands.

" Oh the Guardians just wanted a briefing on our planets progress." She said as we got there. The other ten Loonatics were there too.

" Loonatics, it appears that Optimatus' Forces have joined forces has done some recruiting." Zadavia said. Showing some new recruits. The already existing ones, Mastermind, Massive, Weather Vane, Sypher, Dr. Dare, General Deuce and Keyboard Man. " Devil Ray, Psimon, Star Sapphire, Trajectory, and Cheshire." She said as five images.

A man in a black suit, and a High-tech Diving helmet, a Man with a pail complection, with long white hair, wearing a Purple button-down, black dress pants, a leather jacket, and dress shoes, his brain visible through his skull. A woman wearing a uniform similar to Jennifer's Green Lantern uniform, only where it should be Green it was Violet, and the insignia on her chest was a star, she had Black Hair. Jennifer gasped. We knew who she was I held Jennifer's hand.

The next woman wore a yellow suit with black leggings, red boots and gloves, and all yellow visor with a red lightning bolt in a black circle.

And the last one was a woman in a black form fitting jumpsuit under a Green gee top, black clawed gloves, and black Tabi Boots and a white smiling cat mask.

" Their attacking the downtown square." Zadavia informed. " Zadavia Out." She said tuning out.

" Ready, Set, Let's Jet!" Ace said. As we took off.

As soon as we got there. Civilians were running. " Come on guys, Optimatus wants this planet Zadavia loves so much under his control." Deuce said.

" I wouldn't bet on that Deuce." Ace said.

" I would floppy ears." Deuce said. " Everyone attack!"

" Loonatics, Let's Jet!" As we began to fight them I noticed Weather Vane had a partner. He had black hair, a Green and Yellow suit a yellow visor, and was carrying a gold colored Staff with a claw at the top, clutching a green orb. With him were four others, a large muscular Zombie wearing tattered black clothing, a bald man in a large green and purple exso-suit, a Cheetah Woman wearing black clothing, and a man in a yellow and red suit wear a black visor and a high tech-glove.

" Ah say hello to our friends Lex Luthor the 5th, Solomon Grundy, Cheetah, Weather Wizard and Toymaster." He said. " Looks like your out numbered 17 to 12." Suddenly a red beam struck Luthor, as a something was tossed at Grundy and exploded. A golden glowing rope ensnared Cheetah, something ran at Weather Wizard and struck him across the face, and a burst of sonic energy blasted Toy Master.

" I'd say that should even things up!" Said a dark haired man wearing a Dark blue Suit with Red stripes, a red and yellow S on his chest, and a red cape, was floating there along with him were a man in a Black High-tech suite with a Red Bat on his chest, a dark haired woman in a blue star spangled skirt over a pair of red leggings, bronze combat boots, and armor under a navy blue Leather Jacket, Red and gold gloves gloves under a pair of Silver Bracelets, a gold red star crested Tiara, on her belt was the gold rope while a Shield and sword were strapped to her was also another woman wearing a Flash suit, and a man with High-tech Prosthetics. With the battle even we began our fight.

Ace vs. Deuce

Ace's POV...

Deuce and I Just kept trading blows using his shield and my Guardian Strike Sword. " Come on Floppy-Ears show me what impressed Zadavia enough to trust you with that sword." He asked when our weapons clashed.

" Alright Doc, you asked for it." I said as I backflipped." GUARDIAN STRIKE SWORD ATTACK!" I shouted firing a bolt of energy from the sword, which he deflected. As I fired a shot of my Laser Vision at just above him.

" You missed." Deuce smirked only to hear a creeking sound coming from behind him. Then a jet of water struck him in the back I leapt up a zapped him with a combo of my Laser Vision and A blast from the Sword.

" No I didn't." I said sealing the hole in the tank with my laser vision.

Lexi vs. Keyboard Man.

Lexi's POV...

Fighting Keyboard Man with Sonic Hearing is difficult. " What the matter Lexi don't you like my groovy sound?" He asked firing another blast of sound at me I dodged it by cartwheeling and backflipping every which way to dodge his shots. Finally I spotted my opening and Brain Blasted his Portable Keyboard to smithereens.

" Sorry Keyboard Man silence is golden." I said spin kicking him in the head knocking him out.

" That was amazing Lex." Ace said spinning me around and pulling me in.

" Hey, Deuce never had a chance either." I said as my Husband and I kissed.

Duck vs. Weather Vane

Duck's POV...

I was Quacking every which way to dodge Miss Partly-Cloudy's lightning. Even though I've gotten over Misty Breeze ever since Eldoris and I got married and had Mallory and Dodgers. But Weather Vane was still bent on killing me. " Looks like things are getting cloudy for you!" Weather Vane said as She summoned so Cloudy Monsters. " Oh yeah how about thith?" I said Summoning two eggs a stuck them into a Nearby Fountain. " AQUA DENTH!" I shouted as I Manipulated the water to eliminate the cloud monsters. After that I Quacked inside Weather Vane's force bubble. " You wanna know thomething, Weather Lady?" I said. " You're Dethpicable!" I said Quacking out of the bubble to the outside of her bubble leaving an Egg in my place, and kicking it away. As the Egg exploded into a Tar Egg covering only her in it.

Aquawoman vs. Devil Ray

Aquawoman's POV...

I know my uncle had a vendetta against my sister Marina but I never imagined, his surface dwelling compatriot would have it in for me. Ray fired darts at me but I was quick to deflect them with my Trident.

" Your Uncle promised me YOU when he Took the throne from your sister!" He shouted in fury as He fired an energy blast from his helmet visor.

I summoned a wall of Water to defend against the blast. I got knocked back by the impact and he was about to jump on me to finish me. But I shot him with an electric blast, then willed a nearby Fire Hydrant to burst and and blast him to which I froze the water with him in it.

" I love ya' Babe!" Duck said once he Quacked in front of me. And embraced me. True my Husband can be annoying, egotistical but I still love him.

" You know I love you to Ducky." I said as we kissed I made absolutely sure Devil Ray was watching.

Slam vs. Massive

Slam's POV...(Translated from Tasmanian Devil)

Massive was Slamming me on the ground multiple times. " Now to send you six feet down under." The Bloke said. Luckly I can endure a great deal of damage thanks to my Superhuman Durability, I got up despite being weighed down by excess gravity, and set my spin Cycle on suction. Massive clutched his throat for air. I then shot some electricity at him. Shocking him into uncouncesness.

Mrs. Martian vs. Psimon

Mrs. Martian's POV...

" _Come now, K'hym, How can you possibly hope to defeat me?"_ Psimon taunted as he Telekinetically threw a boulder at me. I dodged it by changing my density. " _I have the superior mental Power here." _He said. That's when I felt Slam's hand grab mine.

" _No you don't_!" I said. " _Because I have more then just my mind but my heart!" _I said. As I blasted him and heard him shout in pain. His body crumbled as he slumped indecent unconscious.

I touched Slam's forehead to mine, as we shared thoughts.

Tech vs. Mallory Mastermind

Tech's POV...

Mallory blew some dust at me. " That trick again?" I asked as sparks flew from my pack. " I came prepared for your nanites this time." I said clicking a button on my wrist comm. " I then threw Device at her the electrocuted her. " A Mini Aura based EMP." I explained now anything techno or electronic you come close to will short out!" I said as Mallory collapsed.

Green Lantern vs. Star Sapphire

Green Lantern POV...

Violet colored ribbons bound me up. " I never loved you Francesca!" I shouted. " Tech was, is and always will be the one I love!" I stated.

" You've hurt me enough Jennifer!" She shouted back. " You broke my heart so many times by accepting That Mangy Mutt's proposal over mine and then Marrying him was stepping out of line, and then having his son You have gone too far!" She screamed. As she tightened her bind. I willed pair of hands through my ring and the ribbons became a Cat's Cradle and I was free I blasted her then made a sling shot and fired a ball at her which she generated shield around herself for. I then smacked it with a Tennis Racket sending her flying, and knocking her out, after that I removed her ring, and her suit vanished " Franie I never loved you, you just couldn't accept that." I said. Tech was right behind me and I spun around and kissed him.

Rev vs. Sypher

Rev's POV...

I raced from one spot to the next dodging Sypher to keep him from absorbing my Powers. " Come on birdie." Sypher said after another miss. " Just a handshake."

" Sorry Sypher your not touching me and taking my powers no way, no how no chance." I responded. I fired a tazer dart that knocked him out. Then pulled out a pair of cuffs that Tech made to cancel out Sypher's Powers. " Back to prison with you Sypher." I said once his Powers were cancelled out.

Jesse Quick vs. Trajectory

Jesse Quick's POV...

Trajectory and I ran all over the city trading blows. " Once I destroy you, I will be the ultimate Speedster." She vowed.

We raced in circles creating a Trench I dragged my my hand along the side, and turning the soil to glass, I then stopped and wait as she came back around and tripped her. Trajectory, stumbled and skidded along the glasswall. " Sorry, Thawne Speed is my family's thing." I then felt something fast swoop in and scoop me out.

" Thought you could use a wing, Honey." Rev said snuggling me close as he held me bridle style.

" Thanks, Baby." I added kissing my husband.

Rip vs. Dr. Dare

Rip's POV...

Dr. Dare kept Geologically hurling Stones at me but I kept disintegrating them with my Vibrational Blasts.

" You don't belong with them you got your powers by chance, but what use is a Roadrunner without Speed. He sent a hole after me but I Transmuted it into water.

" I may not have Speed." I said. " But I don't let that stop me from using my own powers to do what I can to help others!" Dr. Dare sent a boulder at me but I opened a Rift, and it went through. Another rift opened behind Dare, and the Boulder struck him, knocking him out.

Huntress vs. Cheshire

Huntress' POV...

I just kept firing arrow after arrow at Cheshire but she kept deflecting each one. " Is that all you got?" She asked. " How underwhelming." The next Arrow I fired, was a Magnet Arrow. Instantly, Cheshire's Weapons were pulled out of her hands. She ran at me claws drawn. " Why you Little-?" I fired a Boxing-Glove Arrow at her knocking her back then caught her up in a Net Arrow.

" Now that's a Knockout." I said, suddenly a rift opened up beneath my feet and I fell right into Rip's arms.

" Thanks for dropping in, Beautiful." He said.

" I fall for you every time honey." I said kissing him.

Tech's POV...

We noticed the other Heroes had taken down the other villians and the police showed up, and took them away. " Hey that was impressive!" Ace said. To the man in red and blue.

" Thanks, You Loonatics are quite impressive yourselves." He said. " I'm Superman, the woman in the armor is Wonder Woman, the man in the Black suit is Batman, the Woman in the Red suit's Flash, and the Man with all the Circuitry on him is Cube." He said.

" Wow your the Justice League." Ace said in amazement." I never thought I'd see the day."

" Well we do share a common goal." Wonder Woman said. " It's only natural our paths would one day cross?" She said.

" Hard to argue with that." Lexi said. Shaking hands with her.

" Thank you for carrying on my father's legacy." Jesse Quick said to Flash.

" I was honored to do it." She said. " And I will make you proud."

" Yeah well we need to get back." I said. " Both GL, Rip, Arrowette and I have son's who are High School hunting." I explained.

" Yeah not to mention the rest of us have kids who were expelled because of The Supervillian Hazard Superhero Offspring present to the campus." Mrs. Martian explained.

" Yeah, Rayner would have applied for Acme Tech, but thought it would be boring." I explained.

" Have you tried this one? I'm signing my little brother up." Batman asked handing me a Brochure on the front was a yellow ring, around a black circle in the Center was was a yellow capital ' T'.

" The Teen Titans." I read, as I opened it inside was all the information, and a picture of the Building, it was a large white Skyscraper shaped like a capital T, with Windows, creating a Mosaic ' T' within. " Well Ace it seems like a great place for our kids. " I said. " A well polished staff that will give them a proper education and train them how to use their Powers." I said. " Located in Jump City, California." I read.

" It all sounds greats." Ace said. " Welp let's Jet!"

Rayner's POV...

I was still searching when a new Brochure, dangled in front of my face." How about this one, Ray?" Dad said. As I took it out of his hand opened it and was surprised. " Whoa the Teen Titans?" Rayner said. " They were one of the Greatest Teams in history!" I said. " The Founders the first Nightwing who was Robin at the time, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy made it their home." I explained. As I opened the Brochure.

" Are you sold?" Dad asked after I was done reading the Brochure.

" Totally Dad thank you!" I said excitedly as I hugged him. " This is so Shway!"

" Don't thank your father kiddo, Thank Batman when you get the chance." Mom said as we exchanged hugs and kissing my forehead.

" Can I tell the others?" I asked.

" Sure they might want to attend." He answered. As soon as he said this I contacted the others and we used the briefing room. Suddenly something

" So Rayner what do you got?" Jax asked.

After showing them, they were impressed. " So what do say guys should we try it?" I asked.

" Yeah." Came Jax's responses.

" I'm in." Alix added.

" Same here." Mallory put in.

" Sign me up!" Dodgers said.

" Fair Dincum, Mate." Gale added, unlike her Dad Gale had better clarity when speaking.

" You so bet I'm in." Barty stated.

" Me too." Aruanna finished.

" Guess it's official Titans Tower it is!" I said.

To Be Continued...

**Okay for those unclear I mixed somethings up, I felt Batman Beyond was a better time frame given the Loonatics present timeline so yeah that was Terry McGinnis is the Present Batman, while his brother Matt is is the New Robin, and yes Rip is a member, as for some of the characters their the children of Leaguers, Serenity****/Eldoris Curry (Aquaman and Mera), Mrs. Martian is J'onn's allegedly deceased daughter or at least on of them K'hym, She changed the Miss to Mrs. After she got married to Slam. Green Lantern/Jennifer Jordan (Hal and Jessica) in the initial Justice League Legacy Jennifer who could access the emotion spectrum without a Ring is Barry and Jessica's Daughter same as Nora aka Cruise, the two also had brother named Jason who like Jennifer could access the Spectrum without a Ring, Clark for reasons is still Superman, Diana is still Wonder Woman, The Flash is Danika Williams like in the Batman Beyond Story and Cube/George Stone is Cyborg' son from Justice League Legacy.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed I got the inspiration of converting Titans Tower into a School from Justice League vs. Teen Titans and Teen Titans: The Judas Contract.**


End file.
